A Cup of Coffee?
by Wild Cat.Mao
Summary: AU.A teenage boy with ivory hair sits on the same table all by himself in the same coffee shop near his piano class everyday afternoon.One day,a girl walks into the shop. She wasn't anything special. So ,will the boy still be alone? Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater!
1. Chapter 1

**A Cup of coffee?**

He sits there. As usual,looking out the window watching people rush to their respective destinations. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. Much displeased ,he turns his head at the direction of the noise. His eyes widened slightly as he saw an ash blonde girl and a little boy with dark grey hair on the floor. It doesn't take a genius to know that they ran into each other and fell to the floor due to the collision. the ash blonde had a bruise on her knee which wasn't covered by her black short skirt. But she didn't seem to notice the pain,she got up and helped the kid up. The girl looked worried but surprisingly not for herself,but for the kid. She kept asking,"Are you hurt?Do you feel any pain?"The boy shook his head side by side assuring he wasn't injured .The girl sighed in relief. The boy's mother came and apologized for the boy running into her. The girl said with a smile,"No,no,it was my fault.I should have been more careful. My apologies"

After saying goodbyes the girl was surrounded by her friends who arrived a few moments ago.A girl with raven black hair tied back in a high ponytail asked with worry,"Maka-chan,you are hurt!How did this happen?" 'So,the girl's name was maka,eh?'The boy thought to himself. The girl named Maka said,"It's nothing really,it's just a scratch. Don't worry!"The others nodded but still the worry was visible on their faces but they let it go Then they all went to sit on a table in the middle of the coffee shop. Now he began to observe them more precisely from his regular seat at the corner of the shop near the window sipping his favourite type of coffee.

He noticed that they were six in of total. Only two were boys and the others were all girls. They all looked about the same age. The girl with ponytail was wearing a white dress which was complementing her curves. She had a kind smile on her face. To her right,there were two girls with blonde hair who looked like they were siblings. Both of their hair was short,they were wearing the same type of attire. The older blonde wore a red top which was short enough to reveal some of her stomach. She was wearing jeans covering legs. The younger blonde was wearing a red top similar to her sister's but her jeans only covered up to her thighs. One of the boys had blue hair who was going on about something like surpassing the gods or so on. He was wearing a black muscle shirt which resulted in showing the star birthmark on his right shoulder and he had white pants. The other boy had black hair with three white stripes on his left and golden eyes who was wearing black shirt and pants crying about symmetry or something along those lines.

But the one who was able to catch his attention was the ash blonde girl mentioned before named Maka. During the incident,he could only notice the hair and skirt of the girl. Now he noticed that her hair was tied in two pigtails(kinda childish,he thought) and she was wearing a white shirt in contrast with the black skirt and also a black trench coat over them which went down almost to her ankles. The colour of her skin was like silk. Her body wasn't much appealing(rather,she was flat-chested) but her long legs were so sinful._Sinful_?What the hell is that supposed to mean?What was he thinking about a girl he never even met?He smacked himself mentally but didn't stop detailing the girl sitting with a book on her lap reading it with full devotion. She didn't seem to be bothered by the noise made by some of her friends. Moreover, she didn't seem to care about anything besides her book.(what a bookworm!)

His concentration was perturbed by the sudden sound of a car stopping by the shop,which he could hear rather clearly as he was sitting by the window. Really annoyed,he looked out of the casement. Instead of going wide,his eyes were narrowed and became shadowed by his ivory bangs at the sight of his brother coming out from the silver Mercedes. His brother had ivory coloured hair just like him and also a handsome feature. He walked into shop and walked straight to his table. Some girls were trying to catch his attention but he didn't seem to notice. "It's time to go," he said looking at the teenage boy who was now leaving his seat. The bill was paid and he took one last glance at the ash blonde Maka before walking out of the coffee shop following his brother.

This time,the girl noticed the boy's gaze at her but strangely didn't feel annoyed. She smiled as she saw the albino boy walking out of the shop wondering why she didn't feel the urge to split his skull open with a book but let it go. "What is it?" One of her friends asked. "Nothing!" She replied with a wave. After all,it can't mean that much was gonna happen because of a simple gaze.**_Right?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Something should

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. **

**A/N: This isn't just my idea. Two friends of mine also deserve the credit as much as I do.**

**Sorry for this short chapter. I will try posting bigger ones after I fix the errors of my previous chapter. Please enjoy. Thank you for reviews.**

**A Cup of Coffee?**

"Why were you late?"His mother asked furiously."It was only two minutes,mother." His brother stated in his defence. He just stayed quite. He knows just how it's going to go. First,his mother is going to yell a little. Then after his elder brother's request she will calm down. But after his brother leaves,she becomes two times the angrier and says,"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE WES?HE IS NOT ONLY A PERFECT MUSICIAN BUT ALSO A GOOD BROTHER!"

This time was no different. He just waited until the daily drama was over and went to his room without a single outburst. After shutting the door to his room he murmurs,'Being a few fucking minutes late to the family concert is the biggest sin,eh?" He gave a painful smile and got ready for going out. As he was passing the corridor he came across his brother. "Where are going when it's 10.30 in the night?" The elder albino asked. "Nowhere" He replied and went out of the door without letting his brother ask anything more.

The coffee shop stays open until midnight. He sat in his seat at the usual table he ordered cappuccino instead of his favourite french coffee. 'Why have I come here this late'? He wondered. Then the image of the girl named Maka came to his mind. The sudden thought seemed to relax him quite a lot. Hey!Why was he thinking about that non-attractive girl? Why _now_? Moreover, _why_ did it give him a sense of relaxation? This is so uncool! He drove the thought away from his mind replacing it with his family's cognition. Remembering the earlier scolding of his guardian,he was bitterly laughing at himself for his imperfection like he didn't care about anything else of the world. There weren't many customers in the small shop. The few customers didn't like his insane laugh but paid it no heed. Though some of them cast a glare at the boy's display of madness.

After coming back to reality, he looked around the shop mainly the customers. Who was he hoping to find at this hour? That ash-blonde teenager? '_OH MAN,NOT AGAIN!_" He said to himself out loud. Everyone in the shop gave him a weird look like he was some freak who just escaped mental institution. He shrugged it of and went out of the shop. He started walking toward his residence at his own slow but 'cool' pace. He has got to get that girl out of his head.

As he was walking by a playground he heard someone humming. He thought it's his imagination. Come on who will hum in a playground in the middle of the night? But he heard it again! He looked at the way where he heard the humming and this time he was sure he was hallucinating. Yep! His mind was playing some dirty game with him. Even in the dim moonlight he was certain that the same ash-blonde he saw the other day was swinging on a cradle and SHE was the one humming. He quickly walked away without letting her notice his presence. If she mistook him for a stalker,that would _so not_ help his plan. So, he walked home,went inside,skillfully escaped meeting his mother,entered his room, changed into pajamas,brushed his teeth and went to bed.

The girl kept humming failing to recognise that someone just "hallucinated" her. Something more should have happened then. But it didn't.

Neither the boy nor the girl believed in love. At least the love born from attraction to one's body can't absolutely be true. That, both of them would agree on. So, that's why the hearts should be connected first. _That's why something should happen_**.**


	3. Chapter 3 : That's how

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.**

**A/N : This story's credit belongs to two of my friends also. Thank for the fav and follows. Reviews are welcome.**

**A Cup of Coffee?**

"Her shoulders shake and eyes close when she smiles." He thought to himself. All those questions in his brain still hasn't been answered. Questions like why he comes to this shop everyday and looks only at her? Why does he find every detail about her _Cool?_ Why the hell did that girl have to come here every afternoon? Why the the time he was there? Maybe she used to come here even before that _stupid _day and he just didn't notice? Then again, why was he noticing her _now_? Did her kindness and lack of self awareness of just how cute she was when she was worrying about the kid get the better of-

UGH! Way too many questions. He wasn't exactly what one would call the thinking type so he gave it a rest. After observing( _not_ stalking) for who knows how many days, he found out her friends names were Tsubuki ( the pony tailed girl),Black star (the one with the godly runts), Kid ( the OCD freak), Liz (the older blonde) and Patty (the younger blonde). But he would stare at Maka without noticing it himself. Why? No! No question! He didn't believe in love but if what the songs say were true he was sure he wasn't in love cuz none of the romantic songs he hated made any sense even now . He knew he didn't have a crush on her either. Then why did looking at her calm him down? Why did he feel his soul _resonate_ (whatever that means) when she accidentally looked him in the eye once? From then on he would make sure not to get caught in her emerald gaze.

Despite all, life was going well. Untill now, that is. Why did this happen? Why was he sitting at Maka's table? He really needed that answer so he decided to think no matter how uncool it sounded.

Okay,he was looking at the ash-blonde like any other day. As usual, she was reading a book. It was a new one today. Their conversation ended at the regular time. Then he saw her going out with her friends. And he went back to his piano class across the street. There, like any other day!

Then again, it wasn't. He managed to please his teacher a little ahead of time today. The car to pick him up hadn't arrived yet. He didn't like the car anyway. So, he started walking toward his home of a hell. Soon enough he was crossing that playground, he heard someone crying. He couldn't see the person by just looking from the outside of the ground. So, he went into the ground and followed the faint voice of a certain person. He finally found the person behind the big playhouse. And he instantly regretted it.

It was Maka. Yeah you read it right. It was that same girl he had been observing. No, after this he was sure he was stalking her. His instincts screamed at him to go back. But for whatever reason, he didn't. The girl didn't notice him. She kept crying by herself. He stepped closer, now she jumped at the sudden realisation of someone other than her was present there. She said angrily, "Who's there?" Trying her best not to give away the fact that she was crying. But the sun just started to go down, so he could clearly see her tear stained face. He regained his composure and said with a smirk, "A cool boy, name's Soul" The girl narrowed her eyes at him but said, " What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." He shot back. The girl glared at him through her teary eyes, " That's none of your business." "Right back at'ya" He said with his signature grin. At this girl seemed to piped down a little realising that anyone could be here. "It's just that," She started, "No one comes here at this hour so I was maybe a little startled." "Maybe?" He asked sarcastically. The girl shot him a glare but stayed quite. "Sorry," She murmured.

"It's okay." He said with a warm smile. "His smile is cute!" The girl thought to herself even in the midst of tears coming down her face. "But on one condition." He said snapping her out of her thought. "What?" She asked with doubt. She knows that all men are just cheats. They just know how to steal a heart and break it. So, she would never let anyone break her walls. He wasn't different either. "If you tell me why you were crying" . What? Why was this boy asking about something like that? Then again she _was_ crying. So, it makes sense. Maka thought for some time and said "What good will it do to you knowing the reason?" "It will satisfy the stupid reason I walked into the ground in the first place." Says the boy without losing his "bad boy" persona.

"I don't want to tell something personal to someone i don't even know"

"But you do know me. I told you that I'm Soul. Right?"

" That doesn't make any sen-"

"It's you who hasn't introduced herself"

She huffed. " My name is Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you" She said with slight irritation.

"I know." He murmured. "Huh?" The girl questioned in confusion. "Nothing! So, Maka,what are doing in this playground at this time when nobody's around?" "I like it here. My mom used to bring me here all the time. So, i come here to get my mind off of things" She said,sadness dripping in her voice. She was looking down at the ground while mentioning her mom. "So, you love your mom a lot,huh?" He said recollecting memories of his own mother. "Yeah, I loved her a lot." She said with a slight smile. "Loved?" soul questioned. "She's died two years ago." She said with bangs covering her face making Soul unable to read her expression. She started shaking surely holding back tears.

Soul had no idea what to say. Not even the slightest notion of what should be done had come to his mind. So, he switched off his mind letting his heart do the trick. He went closer to her. He stopped when there was a only a few inches of distance between them. She looked up at him water threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's alright." He whispered. And that did it. The girl completely broke into tears. Not having anything else coming to mind Soul carefully touched her back and started to rub it in a soothing way. He was so very carefull as if she was a valuable artwork who would shatter at slightest mistaken move. He made her sit on a bench nearby and sat next to her continuing his actions.

After a while she calmed down. She looked at him with her green eyes and said, "Thanks Soul. I am grateful for your kindness." "There wasn't any kindness in this. Just a guy comforting a girl crying for her mother that's it." She glared at his crimson eyes and stated "First of all, I think that _was _kindness. And second, I wasn't crying for my mother. I'm not that weak." "Then?" Soul asked puzzled. "You'll know soon enough now that we're friends." "Friends?" Soul asked as if hearing the word for the first time in his life. " Of course friends. What else would we be? Hey, can you came to the cafe near X street tomorrow at 4:30?" She asked. "Yeah I Can," He replied smiling nervously as he remembered he did the exact same thing even before her asking. "Hey, back then you gave me the condition to tell you why I was crying to satisfy your reason for coming here but I'm sure that was on impulse. So,exactly why did you co- " She was about to say something more but her phone beeped. She saw that she had a message and reading the text her bangs covered her eyes yet once again. But she got up in the very next moment and became energetic without any notice. "Okay,so we'll meet there. Now I gotta go. Bye!" And she rushed off leaving Soul all alone in the ground." Hey, wait!" He shouted but she was already out of sight.

'Okayyy, so what just happened?' He asked to himself but in vain as there wasn't a suitable reply. " And that was not impulse" he assured himself.

And _that _was how he was sitting on _their _table_. "Yeah, what else would they be except for friends,eh?" _He repeated in his mind a few times like convincing himself of something. He wondered what exactly was he convincing himself of though!

**A/N : How is the story going? This chapter was entirely my imagination. So, I'm not sure if it was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4 : As days pass

**A/N : I am sorry for not updating for so long. I was going through a lot this week. So, I couldn't bring myself to write at all. I won't say everything is resolved but I think I can write. So, please enjoy. A long chapter to make up for the wait. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews,favs and follows. Like I said, two friends named Hiya and Sathi deserve the credit!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own soul eater. T_T**

**A Cup of Coffee?**

"And that's how me and Soul met and I asked him to come meet you guys" Finished Maka. Though Soul couldn't understand why she replaced the part of her crying with falling on the ground. Everyone nodded in understanding not doubting her at all. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubuki Natsukasa." Said the raven haired girl with a kind smile. " I'm Kid. I am not pleased to meet you" Said the boy with black hair. Soul wasn't prepared for this. He was going to say something but Kid didn't give him a chance saying "Your appearance is asymmetrical." This confused him even more. He couldn't find words to reply. He didn't need to either. " Don't worry about him, he's OCD gets the better of him, I'm Liz by the way and this is my sister, Patty." Said the elder blonde ignoring Kid's protests. "Helloooooo! Do you like giraffes?" Asked the younger blonde with a giggle. Soul didn't know what she was giggling about but answered, " I've never thought about it that much." Patty said, " Giraffes are the best! You should love them just like this." And she broke the neck of the stuffed giraffe she was holding dearly until a while ago. "Yeah..." he said hesitantly.

"Hey, kneel down to your god!" shouted a certain blue haired boy. Kneel? Soul looked at him in confusion not so sure what to do as he never had any friends. Hell, he never had anyone to talk to except his brother. Though they never talked casually. So, he turned to Maka for direction of his next move and surprisingly, Maka understood his discomfort. She nodded and said, " Shut up Black star or I'll make you!" This somehow managed to quite down the boy who was acting like nothing could scare him in the world until just a while ago rather effectively. Soul wondered why this 'so brave' boy was scared of a harmless girl's threat.

He found that out after a while. As soon as Black star began to "God" up again a really thick book came slamming down on his head leaving a dent. He felt shivers running down his spine thinking he was witnessing a murder. But, the others didn't seem to be frightened at all rather they acted like it was natural. This scared him even more but he didn't let it show on his face. He kept his cool act together. But a minute later Black star got up almost as if nothing happened. How can a person still be able to move after that blow Maka gave him? Soul could not find the answer to the question. BUT! One thing he was sure of was that they weren't normal. At this thought, his senses seem to tense up and the fear showed on his face. Nobody noticed it though.

Wrong! Somebody did notice. Somebody who has ash blonde hair with a talent to kill people with books and somebody who has green eyes which were staring right at him with an emotion. He wasn't used to this emotion so it took him some time to decipher that look. No! He was surely mistaking. Was that _concern?_ No, it couldn't be. How can someone be concerned for _him_? There is just no freaking way. "...ished yours yet?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as a he heard a familiar voice. "What? " He asked not being able to catch the full sentence.

"I knew you weren't listening. I said, you haven't finished your coffee yet, have you?"

He looked down at his cup. It was half full even if he had gotten it half an hour ago. He took a sip and said " Sorry."

" Why are you apologising? I was asking because I was worried. You weren't talking much either so I thought something was bothering you. Are you alright?"

No please don't show me that concerned look_. I _of all people don't deserve it. But it managed to calm him so much in mere seconds. He had to get away from that look as soon as possible or he might drown in it. And the only way to do that is to say, " I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern. Please do not mind me."

Instead of disappearing, that look was getting deeper. All of her friends looked at him and then at each other as though they had been told something shocking. Was his manners not appropriate? Was it not gentlemanly? He had to do it again hadn't he? Just when he was getting to know what friends are like he had to blow it all. Well, maybe that's what he deserved. This thoughts kept swarming inside his mind until-

" Why are you talking like that?" Asked the ash blonde girl sitting beside him.

" I am terribly sorry for my manners not being appropriate. I beg your pardon" He said hurriedly as a last attempt.

At this the girl started to giggle, so did the rest of them. He glanced at everyone with confusion. Then the blue haired boy said without stopping his laugh, " Listen bro, I don't know what kind of star you are. But you definitely ain't a bigger one then me. So don't you dare try to outshine me with those so called manner things of yours. Got it?" Soul was so surprised he couldn't talk. He remained silent with wide eyes still trying to grasp the current situation. "No manners?" He asked with all the might he had left.

" No, you don't need to be so formal around us. We're all friends here. So talk to us normally like you did when we were at the playground. Okay?" Said Maka with a cheerful smile.

" No manners? I don't have to be a gentleman?" He asked again with his voice revealing his uncertainty. At this everyone started to laugh again. Then Kid said, " No you don't have to be a gentleman to us. Just act like you please and become symmetrical." Liz rolled her eyes at Kid and said, " We're your friends not some rich guys attending a ballroom party. Why would you think you need manners to hang out with friends? Didn't you have friends before?"

" No I didn't" Replied Soul with his ivory bangs covering his face.

Everyone went silent. Soul felt uncomfortable. He ruined the atmosphere _again._ His mother was right. He can't to anything but ruining. He knew what he had to do. "I should lea-"

"We'll be your friends from now on so you don't have force yourself to be gentlemanly." Said Maka with somewhat determination. Everyone nodded. Soul looked at her with shock. He could not believe his ears. Even after destroying the fun they wanted to be his friends. "You'll still be my friends?" He asked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

" What's the _still_ for? Of course we'll be your friends. That's what we've been trying to tell you since the start. Look, I don't have any idea how you used to live or what your lifestyle is. But I don't care if you didn't have any friends or not as that doesn't change the fact that I think you are a good person. So, don't ever think about being alone again, okay?" Maka finished her teacher like narrations with a huff. Soul just blinked twice, _he was a good person?_

"Yeah, your God thinks you'll be a good follower so don't you even dare to follow anyone else!" Said Black star with a grin. " As long as you're symmetrical it's fine to be friends." Stated Kid. " You can be asymmetrical, don't worry. We'll still be friends with you till the end" Said Liz. "We'll stay with you no matter what, Soul-kun." Tsubuki said. " Mr. Giraffes gonna be friends with Soul too." concluded Patty waving the headless giraffe in her hand. Soul stopped thinking, _They'll stay with him till the end?_

Soul. Was. Speechless. They still wanted to be his friends? How is that possible? Is it? "Soul are you alright?" Asked Maka staring at his blank expression. He could only say, " Yeah, I'm cool. Thanks for being my friends." Maka and the others gave him a warm smile. " That's better" They said in unison. Soul had friends now. Real ones not the ones his mother prepared for him to learn various gentlemanly things.

Soul slowly started to talk casually with them. They also greeted Soul with welcoming tone. Gradually Soul started to open up to them. He created a "Cool" personality of his own. They didn't even mind that arrogant side of him either. He also learned to cope with all of them more as the days passed at their own pace. Be it Black star's Godly rants or Kid's OCD or Patty's attraction to giraffes or Maka chopping Black star senseless. And the thing he enjoyed the most was learning new sides of Maka.

"Bye guys, see you later." Everyone waved their byes and started towards their destinations after the coffee shop hangout was over. " Don't you have piano class today, Soul?" asked Maka seeing Soul standing right there with her not going to class like other days. "No, my teacher finished my lessons before the break-time so I don't have to go back today." Replied Soul. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Maka inquired. "Walk I guess. Where are you going?"

"This way." Maka pointed towards a direction and said. " I'm going this way too. Come on I'll walk you home today." Soul said not thinking much. "No,just walking with me until ours ways part is enough." She said almost forcing herself with a sad smile. Somehow he knew that he shouldn't force her. It's like something in his soul told him what he should do when it came to Maka. "Okay, let's go." He said and just started off without giving her a chance to talk. Maka was surprised. She was prepared for him to pry in further. But, he didn't. " You coming?" Soul asked from a few feet ahead. "Yep" Maka replied and walked up to him with a smile. There was no way to tell that she was sad until a while ago. Soul made her smile was what Maka could think. I won't let her be sad was what Soul could think.

A man was walking behind them. Soul moved a little to the side to give him space to go ahead and he went ahead. But the side Soul chose to move to was the side Maka was on. Their hands accidentally brushed against each other. They both stopped and looked at each other surprised at the sudden touch. Both of them were blushing furiously. _What should happen?_

**A/N : Sorry for the Italic finish with questions every time. I just like the mystery it gives. Tell me if you don't like it. And I'd like your opinion on how the story is. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Talk to me

**A/N : What should I do with Soul and Maka? I love the couple but I want them to love each others hearts first. Again, Hiya and Sathi deserve equal credit for the story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soul Eater.**

**A Cup of Coffee?**

'Her hand was so warm' He thought as he pulled away his hand instantaneously. why did he pull away? He knew the reason. Because she pulled away too.

'His hands were warm' She thought as she pulled away her hand. No matter how much she didn't want to,she had to. Men are never trustworthy. So, better safe than sorry. Wait, why was she even thinking about it in that particular way? Soul was her friend for death's sake! Sure she liked it when he made her smile in the playground. Sure she liked the way how he gave that cute smile sometimes without noticing it himself. Sure she liked the way how he gave her privacy when she lied about crying in the playground or today when he didn't ask her why she wouldn't let him walk her home. Or how he managed to make her smile almost whenever she felt like the end of the world every time they were together.

Back to the situation at hand. Umm... it's awkward. Simply awkward. Both of them wanted to stay connected longer but none of them took the first step. Both of them wanted to know more about each other but none of them took down their walls. Both of them were blushing like a red tomato but none of them noticed.

" Um.. Soul, my house is this way so i'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Maka said before walking towards the pointed direction. Or at least she tried to walk towards it. Soul grabbed her hand by the wrist. So she couldn't go as she wanted. "Soul?" Maka looked at him shocked.

" I need to talk to you" Soul hesitantly said. Maka was not prepared for this.

" I can't talk now Soul. I'll talk to you tomorrow,okay?"

"No I want to talk now"

"Soul please try to understand I _have_ to go now. I promise I'll listen to you"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

Soul hadn't let go of Maka's hand all this while. He didn't want to either but still he let go. Maka said, "Thank you." and dashed off. Soul started walking to his house too. He stared at the hand that was holding Maka's hand in it and kept thinking why her wrist was so small and why her skin was so smooth. Why did he find every damn feature about her adorable. Specially her smiles. Her care for friends as well as funny characteristics never failed to amuse him. Or how she would pout if anyone said she was a bookworm or how she would get dead angry whenever Black star mentioned her _underdeveloped_ body. The way he eats, the she grins, the way she smirks. The best was her worried expression for him. That made him feel like he mattered to someone even if just for a few minutes. He noticed he started smiling unwarily when he started thinking about her. What is this smile supposed to mean?

"No, I will not ruin my friendship with Maka."

"No, I will not ruin my friendship with Soul."

**A/N : No **_**italic **_**finish this time,huh? I would like your opinion if I should keep making the story or just end it the way it is with a happy ending.**


End file.
